Yogi Bear Meets The Brave Little Toaster
Yogi Bear Meets The Brave Little Toaster is another upcoming Hanna-Barbera crossover film by TheMichealCityMaker. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Cindy Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Peter Potamus, So-So, Top Cat, Benny the Ball, Choo Choo, Spook, Brain, Fancy Fancy, Squiddly Diddly, Atom Ant, Yakky Doodle, Snooper and Blabber, Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har, Touché Turtle, Dum-Dum, Ricochet Rabbit, Droop-A-Long, Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks meet five appliances—a radio, Radio; a lamp, Lampy; an electric blanket, Blanky; a vacuum cleaner, Kirby; and a toaster, Toaster—who live in an vacant cabin located in the countryside. Each day they await their "Master", a child whom they have not seen for many years, with a growing sense of abandonment. When a car stops at the cabin and turns out to be a real estate broker placing a "for sale" sign, the appliances spiral into despair. Unable to accept that the Master would abandon them, Toaster decides that the group should head out and find the Master. Yogi and the others all decide to go with them to help find their Master. So, the appliances rig up a car battery to an office chair pulled by Kirby and they all set out into the world, following the Radio's signal broadcasted from the city, where the Master lives. From the cabin to the big city, the appliances and our heroes have many harrowing adventures where they slowly learn to work together. On that same night when they started their journey, they camp in a clearing in a forest of sticks. Blanky tries to snuggle up with someone but no one will let him snuggle up with him so Yogi and the others kindly let him sleep with them for the night. The next day, they all come to a meadow where they meet a bunch of animals who fasinate their reflections in Toaster and when he run away from them, a flower mistakes its reflection on Toaster's face for another flower. Toaster explains that it's just a reflection, and leaves. Upon looking back at the flower, he notices that it looks depressed and is losing its petals, making Toaster realize how harshly he had treated Blanky lately and he must change his ways about treating Blanky from now on. When Toaster came back to the group, the mice who befriend Blanky try to pull him down a hole and try to eat his picture of the Master. Shortly afterwards they continue their journey and travel into a dark forest where they camp under Blanky. Toaster thanks Blanky for letting them camp underneath him and he snuggles with him, which remains Lampy of the time when his bulb burned out and the master put in a new bulb and Lampy just glow. Late that night, a violent storm wakes Toaster (after having a horrible nightmare about an evil firefighter clown attacking him), the other appliances and everyone else and blows Blanky, up into the trees and Lampy risks his life by using himself as a lightning rod to recharge the group's dead battery. After recovering Blanky, from a tall tree, the group tries to cross a waterfall, only to have everyone fall in except for Kirby, . The vaccum, dive after them and rescue them. The appliances, Yogi and the others soon find themselves washed up into the middle of a swamp. Toaster walks away sadly because he believes that he's gotten the gang and our heroes lost. After losing both the chair and the battery, the group resorts to pulling a disabled Kirby through the swamp. After almost drowning in quicksand, they are rescued by Elmo St. Peters, the owner of an appliance parts store. At the store, they meet a group of partially dismantled or broken appliances, who have given up on hope and await being disassembled and sold. After Radio is taken from the shelf and is about to have his radio tubes extracted, the appliances, Yogi and the others trick St. Peters, allowing them all to escape and head into the city. The Master, whose name is revealed to be Rob, lives in an apartment as a young adult and is about to depart for college. Rob leaves with his girlfriend Chris to head back to the cabin to pick up the appliances to take with him. The modern electronics in the apartment become disappointed and jealous. When the appliances, Yogi and the others all arrive at Rob's apartment, the modern appliances convince them that they are outdated and unusable, tossing them all into the garbage, where they are shortly transported to Ernie's Disposal, a junkyard. Rob and Chris return home after thinking his original appliances have been stolen. Rob's black and white television, who originally lived with the appliances, broadcasts fake advertisements and convinces Rob and Chris to look at Ernie's Disposal for replacements. At the junkyard, despite protests from our heroes, the appliances lose hope and put themselves at the mercy of a giant magnetic crane that picks up junk and places it on a conveyor belt that leads into a car crusher. When they discover that Rob is in the junkyard, they are encouraged and attempt to foil the magnetic crane in order to allow Rob to find them. After being thwarted several times, the evil magnetic crane picks up Rob himself as well as the appliances, except for Toaster and Yogi and the others, and drops them on the compactor's conveyor belt. In a climactic act of self-sacrifice, Toaster leaps into the compactor's drive gears and stops the machine from destroying all of the appliances and killing Rob. Rob returns to the apartment with all of the appliances in tow, including a now mangled Toaster. Rob repairs the Toaster and takes all of them to college with him. Trivia *The storyline continues in Yogi Bear and the Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue and Yogi Bear and the Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars. * Category:Spin-off films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Adventure Films Category:TheCityMaker